Vocaloid 2 Code 03: Luka Megurine – User's Manual
by Dawnius
Summary: A user's guide for your new Luka Megurine unit!


**Vocaloid 2 Code 03: Luka Megurine – User's Manual **

_Note: This idea was taken from the fanfiction __**Vocaloid 02: Kagamine Len: User's Manual **__by kagomegirl2004 who got it from__**Wolfram von Bielefeld: User's Manual,**__by Sayoko Bizen, who in turn got the idea from Hikari Hrair-rah (who used it for the Rurouni Kenshin and Fullmetal Alchemist fandoms), who in turn got it from Theresa Green (Lord of the Rings fandom). I'm crediting all of these authors just to be on the safe side – I REPEAT:__**I DID NOT COME UP WITH THIS CONCEPT.**_

Congratulations, you are now the proud owner of a fully-automated **Vocaloid 2 Code 03: Luka Megurine** unit! Please be sure to read this entire **Owner's Manual** so you can fully appreciate and enjoy your purchase. Please look at our catalog for more models to complete your set!

**WARNING:** We are not responsible for damages, injuries, or deaths caused by failure to read and follow these instructions. Returns, exchanges, or trade-ins are not accepted. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause our customers.

**Basic Information**

**Name: **Luka Megurine (Japanese : 巡音ルカ _Megurine Luka_)

**Shipping Age:**Approximately 20 years physically

**Height:** 5'4" (162cm)

**Hair Color: **Pink

**Eye Color: **Aqua

**Birthday:** January 30

**Accessories: **

1 Skirt – Black with gold trim

1 Shirt – Black with gold trim, sheer cuffed short sleeves, and voice amplification gem.

1 Computer Interface Sleeve

1 Pair Headphones with Microphone

1 Pair gold trimmed thigh-high stockings

1 Pair gold boots

1 Belt, double wrapped style

1 USB cable

Quick-Start Instructions

Upon arrival, _open immediately_. If product is kept contained for period longer than one hour, one of three settings will take effect:

**YANDERE MODE** – Luka Megurine unit will attempt to destroy anything or anyone in sight. Note- Please keep any scissors or shears away from your Luka unit while it is in this mode.

**DIVA MODE – **Luka Megurine unit will be shrewish and demand to have her every whim catered to as compensation for her confinement. We are not responsible for any expenditures (i.e. high quality tuna sushi or sashimi) necessary to placate your Luka unit.

**TOETO MODE** **–** Luka Megurine unit will become withdrawn, with a tendency to hide behind cat eared hats and stutter. Unit will return to normal if given lots of reassurance.

**Programming**

The Luka Megurine unit is one of the most advanced units in our catalog, and includes a wide selection of functions.

They include:

**Singer:** As with all of our Vocaloid units, the Luka Megurine unit's primary intended use is singing. Simply plug the unit into a computer, click and drag any MP3 files and/or playlists onto the window that appears, and select save. Unit will then be able to perform any song upon request. Full instructions are also available from the unit.

**Baby-sitter/Big Sister**: The Luka Megurineunit makes an excellent 'big sister' and is fond of children unless in **Diva Mode**. Luka is adept at calming a Rin or Len Kagamine unit and discouraging them from attempting to use a road-roller, as well as limiting a MEIKO unit's drinking.

**Actor**: The Luka Megurine unit is very versatile, and is able to easily adapt to any and all situations provided in story format. Hook unit up to computer, and add any NotePad©, Microsoft Word©, etc. file in script format into her hard drive; explain the part she will be playing, and the Luka unit will take it from there. **Note:** Unit also doubles as a model!

**Songwriter**: The Luka Megurine unit loves to sing; therefore, she may begin filling any extra time with singing and songwriting. Please note that the Luka Megurine unit is bilingual and will compose in Japanese, English or a combination of the two. Unit will compose not only solo songs, but duets or choruses with any additional available units. Luka is comfortable performing in both solo and group settings and harmonizes excellently with any available unit. Default range is set to Alto.

**Modes**

Luka Megurine units can enter various modes depending on external stimuli.

**TSUNDERE MODE**: This mode is most often triggered by the Gakupo Kamui unit, although on occasion it may be triggered by a Miku Hatsune or KAITO unit. Luka will become standoffish, irritable, and occasionally hostile. Do not be alarmed as this is mode is not permanent, although it will usually last for several months. Do not confuse with the more serious **Yandere Mode.**

**YANDERE MODE: **As stated above please keep any shears or scissors away from the unit when it enters this mode, and we recommend staying as far away from you Luka unit as possible. We apologize for any injuries or damage to property when the unit enters this mode.

**ROMANTIC MODE:** When a Luka unit has been successfully courted by a Gakupo, Miku, Kiyoteru, or KAITO unit she will enter **Romantic Mode**. Luka will compose love songs almost exclusively, and become extremely content. WARNING: Unit may return to **Tsundere Mode** at any time without warning, although it will usually not last long.

**TOETO MODE**: Luka Megurine unit will become withdrawn, with a tendency to hide behind cat eared hats and stutter. Unit may also shrink, but will return to normal after exiting **Toeto Mode.** Lots of reassurance and affection are required to coax the unit from this mode.

**SPINNING MODE:** Although it is unknown how this mode is triggered, **Spinning Mode** is harmless. Luka units enjoy being complimented on their spinning and tend to enter **Creative Mode** if encouraged. Luka may encourage other units to spin as well, with varying degrees of success. Spinning should not be attempted by a Haku Yowane unit.

**DAYDREAM MODE:** Luka will become thoughtful and tend to smile at odd moments. Do not be concerned as unit is likely composing wistful love songs.

**CREATIVE MODE**: Unit becomes absorbed in a frenzy of songwriting. Please make sure to allow plenty of available hard drive space for new creations! Do not disturb unit while in **Creative Mode** because in rare instances **Yandere Mode** or **Diva Mode** may be triggered.

**Interaction with Other Units**

Luka Megurine units tend to be aloof at first but they do form long lasting bonds with other units. We recommend the following models for interaction:

**Tako Luka: **Tako Luka is an optional accessory for your Luka unit and makes an invaluable assistant around the home. Ever need an extra hand? Tako Luka has eight!

**Miku Hatsune: **If introduced to a Miku Hatsune unit, Luka will either treat her as a sister or form a deep romantic attachment to Miku. Introducing Luka to a Gakupo unit lowers the chance of a romantic attachment to Miku.

**Gakupo Kamui:** Introducing your Luka unit to a Gakupo unit will trigger Luka's **Tsundere Mode **unless Luka has already bonded to a Miku, Kiyoteru, or KAITO unit. However **Tsundere Mode** is not permanent and eventually your Luka and Gakupo units will settle into **Romantic Mode. **We are not responsible for any nausea caused by their behavior.

**KAITO:** Although a Luka unit is less likely to bond to a KAITO unit than a Gakupo Kamui unit, the KAITO unit is less likely to trigger Luka's **Tsundere Mode**. Be aware that introducing a KAITO unit may cause a rivalry for affection with a Miku Hatsune unit.

**Rin Kagamine: **Luka will view Rin as a younger sister or daughter (especially if bonded to a Miku, KAITO, Kiyoteru or Gakupo unit) and is excellent at calming a Rin unit's destructive tendencies. Rin units decrease the length of Luka's **Tsundere Mode**, as Rin is a rather successful matchmaker.

**Len Kagamine: **Luka units adore Len units and make excellent older sister or mother figures for them. While a Len unit may develop an infatuation with a Luka unit it is usually temporary. If the Luka unit develops an unwanted **Shota Complex**, simply introduce a Gakupo, KAITO, or Miku unit, and your Luka will re-orient her affections.

**MEIKO:** Luka Megurine units are an excellent influence on MEIKO units. Your Luka Megurine will shame any nearby MEIKO units into drinking less and becoming a better big sister. As Luka is physically the oldest of the female Vocaloid units she will take over the role of oldest sister.

**Kiyoteru Hiyama:** On rare occasions a Luka Megurine unit will form a romantic attachment to a Kiyoteru Hiyama unit. Generally Luka will treat a Kiyoteru unit with distant politeness, unless she senses that the Kiyoteru unit has become romantically attached to a Yuki Kaai unit. We apologize for the damage to any of these units. However a Luka unit operating with a **Shota Complex** will simply invite Kiyoteru and Yuki on a double date with herself and Len.

Luka Megurine units also work well with Sweet Anne, Gumi Megpoid, Sonkia, Haku Yowane, Yuki Kaai, and SF-A2 Miki units although Teto Kasane units are not recommended as they have a tendency to irritate the Luka unit, sending it into **Yandere Mode**. Occasionally this will also occur with a Neru Akita unit.

**WARNING:** Under no circumstances should you offer your Luka Megurine unit takoyaki, as she will assume that you have killed a Tako Luka to obtain the octopus meat. Offering a Luka Megurine unit takoyaki will trigger either uncontrollable crying or **Yandere Mode**.

**Troubleshooting your Luka Megurine unit**

Problem: My Luka Megurine keeps telling everyone to "Go Google it!"

Solution: She is likely being courted by a Gakupo unit, and has entered **Tsundere Mode**. Give her some time to settle into **Romantic Mode**.

Problem: My Luka Megurine stabbed my Gakupo Kamui with a fork.

Solution: This is an unfortunate side effect of **Tsundere Mode**. However this usually occurs shortly before Luka confesses her true feelings and settles into **Romantic mode**. Damage is usually minor.

Problem: My Luka Megurine has started sewing kimonos and crying.

Solution: This is an indicator that she may soon enter **Yandere Mode**. She has likely seen, but not been properly introduced to a KAITO unit. Keep her away from scissors and shears, then introduce her to an unattached KAITO or Gakupo unit while avoiding MEIKO, Miku and Rin models until she has entered **Tsundere Mode** or **Romantic Mode**.

Problem: My Luka Megurine won't stop crying.

Solution 1: If she has been exposed to an upgraded Len Kagamine unit (also known as Spice! Len) she has become heartbroken and must be introduced to a Miku Hatsune unit to console her before she enters **Yandere Mode**. We apologize for the loss of any Len Kagamine units, and will replace them if they are still under warranty.

Solution 2: She has likely been offered something containing octopus and must be reassured that Tako Luka is not dead. If a Tako Luka unit is not already owned, one must be purchased immediately. Allow 24-48 hours for delivery.

Problem: My Luka unit came home last night at 3 am demanding three bowls of pork-bone and soy sauce ramen with extra garlic, what gives?

Solution: You Luka unit has caught the Japanese Ninja No. 1 virus. We apologize for any loss of life due to this virus. Please visit our website for the Japanese Geisha is No. 1 patch, or return unit for maintenance.

Thank you for purchasing a Luka Megurine unit, we hope you enjoy your purchase!


End file.
